Departure
by Jake Delfeir
Summary: On the holiday of Kradenmas, one figure chooses to slip away from the company and celebrations of others.


**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas! My present to you all is a one-shot that I wrote for the Christmas (or Kradenmas) writing contest over on the Temple of Kraden. A short, sweet, simple little story to tide you all over until the next Project Psynergy update, which should hopefully be up on New Year's Day. Enjoy!

**DEPARTURE**

Every year, shortly before the new calendar year was marked, the people of Weyard celebrated a holiday. It was celebrated almost globally, with every culture developing their own traditions, rituals, and concepts irrespective of one another. Kraden had once theorised that the celebration dated all the way back to ancient times, when civilisations spread all across Weyard of their own accord and linked with one another worldwide. As such societies had faded and reverted inward, all that remained was the date.

It had not been a tradition amongst the people of Vale, though... curiously enough, it was only something they'd started in the recent years. They had never heard of it until a scholar had come to live amongst them, and on the appointed day had been surprised to find that they didn't participate... and thus had set up instigating it himself. From that year onward, even the secluded community of Vale participated in that holiday at the end of the year, which they had (much to his chagrin) named after the scholar.

Thus was Kradenmas born... a tradition that continued now, even if Vale was no more.

For the remnants of Vale, the day was a day of giving thanks. Their home was destroyed and the world of Weyard was beginning to change around them at a rapid pace. They knew that, soon, many of them would part ways and begin new lives away from each other. Until that happened, the people of Vale praised the Warriors who had saved them, praised the Wise One who made sure they were spared from the fires of Mount Aleph, and praised the fact that they were all still alive and well. They could start their new lives later... for now, they were still together.

At least... most of them were still together. For one person, that time of parting ways was already upon him. For one other person, she would be the first to lose someone.

Distressingly for her, that very same person had been lost to her before once before.

Felix walked through the forest to the south, moving as briskly as he dared. He'd been hoping to wait for the cover of night, but such a thing hadn't happened in days... the Golden Sun in the distance made sure that there was always light shining on the little community. Instead, the people celebrating and feasting on whatever they could for today's holiday had served as the best distraction instead. Everyone was preoccupied... he wouldn't need to say any goodbyes.

He didn't know if he'd still have the nerve to carry out his plan if he did.

His departure had been relatively unnoticed by the celebrants. His colleagues and associates were largely preoccupied by eating and telling tales to one another about their adventures, swapping stories of the world and the strange places they had seen. Much of the village was still enraptured with the stories, insisting on hearing them over again with every single detail. Felix had probably spoken more in the last few weeks than he'd done in years.

Deep down, he was sad to be leaving. But he knew he had to do it now, or he'd never get the chance again. He also knew, deep down, that he was not going to leave without being spotted by one person at the very least. So he just kept walking, bracing himself for the inevitable cry of-

"Felix!"

He stopped in his tracks, almost against his will. That voice held power over him, whether he liked it or not. He'd grown up hearing that voice, had developed into a grown man with that voice always in his ear, had become both a hero and a villain all at once with that voice speaking just beside him, sometimes even for him... and he knew that this might be the very last time he would hear it. It was not something he could ignore.

Slowly, he turned around, looking across the distance that separated him from her. Jenna. His sister, his best friend, his colleague, his accomplice, his victim... all this and more. She stood there, metres away, looking him over with an expression that even he couldn't completely read. Was she sad? Angry? Happy? All of the above? He wasn't sure.

"You're really leaving?" she asked quietly. Her voice was deceptively calm, but Felix could see how much effort it was taking her to maintain that facade.

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone because I thought you'd try to stop me."

"Well geez... I wonder why that I?" Jenna sighed. "It's certainly not because we care about you and want you to stay close to us forever because you're our comrade, friend, and brother. It's certainly not because I don't want to..."

She hesitated, so Felix finished for her.

"You're not losing me again."

Those words seemed to have the effect he'd been expecting. Her calm facade came crashing down in an instant, leaving Jenna looking sad and distraught. She blinked her eyes a few times to stem tears, folding her arms and glaring at him to counter the effect.

"Why so soon? Why does it have to be today, of all days?"

"Today is the only day, Jenna, and you know it. I haven't had a chance to escape so far. This is the first time that the people of Vale have been preoccupied with celebrations and happiness enough for me to just slip away." He paused. "And they haven't noticed yet, either. You're the only one to come after me... which, really, I expected."

She offered him a half-hearted smile, but sniffed back tears nonetheless. "I'm your sister, stupid. It's what I do."

"I know. Thanks for that... and for everything." He took a few steps towards her, closing the distance in no time at all to rest his hands on her shoulders. Even like this, she still managed to hold her tears in... Jenna was a strong woman, that was for sure. Stronger now than when they'd been children, stronger than he'd ever seen her before until they were reunited.

She was more than the Jenna he'd grown up with, now. Without him or his parents around, she'd had to grow strong and take care of herself, even with Isaac, Garet, their families and the entirety of Vale rallying to support her. He had been amazed to see how strong and even defiant she was when they had taken her with them to light the Lighthouses, and how quickly she had come around to understanding their point of view and helping them once he'd explained the situation.

Jenna was a marvel to Felix. He'd tried to shelter her, but she hadn't needed it. He'd tried to be the big brother, but she was his equal and didn't need it. He'd tried to be her friend and comrade, and that was what they had really become. But were they ever family again? He didn't know.

He might never know.

"You're really leaving?" Jenna asked again, much quieter this time.

"I have to."

"No you don't..."

"I do. My home isn't in Vale any more. Felix died nearly four years ago when the Mount Aleph boulder crushed him. Who I am now is someone only vaguely similar to who I was before... just like who you are now is someone only vaguely similar to the sister he had."

Jenna narrowed her eyes, looking hurt for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just musing to myself how strong you've grown, Jenna. You've grown into a proud, powerful, capable, intelligent young woman. It's amazing to see how far beyond that young teenager you've gone since the last time I was in Vale." Felix smiled... a sad smile. "You have mom and dad back now, but you don't truly need them. It's good to have them, but you know what I mean. And as for your brother... you don't need that either."

"Just because I don't need something, doesn't mean I don't want it!" Now she was starting to cry, yet at the same time looked more frustrated and angry than he had seen her in years. "We've been working together to save the world for the last year! We explored so much of Weyard, fought so many battles for the world's survival, overcome so many challenges together, and you're saying I don't need you? I would have died a hundred times over if it wasn't for you saving me! I was so happy to see you again even in those circumstances, I just... I... and now you're going to be selfish and leave again!"

"Jenna..."

"I don't get it, Felix! I don't understand! Why do you have to do this?" She hugged him tightly, nearly constricting his breathing as if she was afraid of letting him go, letting the tears flow freely now. "Why...?"

Felix returned the embrace, staying silent for a time. He knew this would have happened... that was why he'd wanted to leave without any kind of fanfare, without any notice. Jenna, more than anyone else, was the person he was afraid of letting down like that. But he couldn't be swayed, no matter what.

"Jenna... I know you're stronger than that. I know you want me around. But... this isn't my life anymore. Vale, this place... after what I've seen and done, I can't be happy doing this for the rest of my life. I don't think any of us could be, and I even imagine that you'll follow this path soon enough. I don't want to be the one to cast the first stone, but I have to be. Weyard calls to me."

Still sobbing faintly, Jenna looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. Suddenly, more than ever, she looked like the vulnerable little sister that had run to him as a child when she'd gotten hurt. The moment passed quickly, however, and then she was the Jenna he knew now... strong, proud, and truly someone he was happy to know.

"Why today, at least...?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Because today is a day of happiness... of remembering the good times, being around those you love and care about, and especially of happy endings... and new beginnings. Today, I can walk away with a smile, knowing that I helped create those for everyone here, and that I can continue to create those for people across the world if I keep travelling. That's what this day is all about, after all... peace, love, and happiness on Weyard."

"But that won't make me happy, Felix." Jenna looked less defiant now, seemingly resigned to his course of action. "It's also supposed to be about being with your family and those you love and care about."

Felix opened his mouth to answer, but paused. He lifted his gaze above her shoulder and past her, spotting something not too far away. Then he smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that even if I leave, Jenna."

Jenna sighed, slowly releasing him. Then, as if noticing his gaze, she turned around as well.

A short way behind them, standing on top of a nearby outcropping of jagged earth, stood the rest of their travelling group. Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Sheba, Piers, even Kraden was there, all watching the proceedings. Many of them looked confused, uncertain or surprised at the sight before them... all but Isaac and Kraden. Isaac looked solemn but calm, while Kraden was smiling faintly.

They always were the most likely to figure him out, Felix supposed.

"Someone like you is always going to have a lot of people who truly care about you, Jenna. You don't need your brother around for that... your place is with them, just like my place is to see the rest of Weyard. I'm not going to hold you back any longer, so go out and have a good life, live a long time, maybe start a family. Enjoy yourself... you've earned it."

Felix smiled, raising his hand to wave at the group before turning and walking away. Jenna stood, watching him go and raising her own hand in farewell as his figure slowly disappeared against the horizon.

Then it was gone. Felix was gone.

Slowly lowering her hand, Jenna looked out at the horizon for a few moments longer, before turning and walking back towards the group. She didn't want to cry now, not in front of them... she'd had her moment. She had to be strong. She had to be worthy of what Felix thought of her.

Besides... in the end, he was right. As much as she always wanted her brother around, Jenna knew that this was no longer the place for him. He wasn't the kind of person who could be contained any longer... he'd show up where he was needed, when he was needed, forever the stoic, silent hero of Weyard. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again, but...

Her brother was alive. That was something she could still smile and be happy about, regardless.

"Where's he going?" Sheba called out to her as she approached.

"Better question... why is he going?" Garet asked. "Why on Kradenmas?"

Kraden sighed. "Why do you have to call it that..."

"I don't know, guys," Jenna said, stepping up just in front of them. "But now's not the time to worry about it... not today. He's doing what he needs to do. He saved the world... he's earned his freedom."

"As have we all," Ivan said. "We shouldn't let his departure ruin it for us... he wouldn't want that, would he?"

Jenna shook her head, and just like that, the group began to disperse and return back to the camp. It didn't take more than a few seconds before they had broken up into their own little conversations, discussing what they would do for dinner, what gifts to give each other when they had the chance, explaining the concept of mistletoe to Piers...

Even with Felix gone, Kradenmas continued: a celebration of friends, family, and happiness. But where did that leave Jenna?

She thought about this for a moment, before glancing to her side as a hand was placed lightly on her shoulder. Isaac was there, looking faintly concerned.

"Are you going to be alright, Jenna? I can imagine this is hard for you, so... you know Garet and I are always here for you if you need to talk to anybody about this."

Jenna met his eyes for a moment before smiling, placing her hand on top of his where it rested on her shoulder. "Thanks, Isaac, but it's okay. I know that he's not the only one I can rely on."

Isaac smiled back at that, which was enough to put any of Jenna's sadness out of reach for now. Things wouldn't be the same without Felix, but even while he went on with his life far away... that didn't mean she was alone.

She'd never be alone. That was what Kradenmas was about, after all.


End file.
